


Marvel Hearts

by Dog_of_Fate



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Xion Swears (Kingdom Hearts), Xion-centric (Kingdom Hearts), but I'm doing it anyway, i have no idea what im doing, if that can even be spoiled now, spoilers for kingdom hearts 358/2 days - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_of_Fate/pseuds/Dog_of_Fate
Summary: As one story ends, another begins. Sure, Xion expected to end up in Sora's heart and rest from then on until Kingdom Hearts was set free. Or until Roxas joined her in that rest. But what she got?A destroyed city, giant worm things and other dead monsters, people talking about a man made of iron and a Captain Am-er-ica?Why is she here? And why was everything easier to understand when it was just her and her friends on the Clocktower.Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Marvel Hearts

Orange. That was the first thing Xion noticed when she opened her eyes. The sky above her was so orange. For a moment, she forgot where she was, what had just happened. But with the hands holding her up to a familiar face, she smiled softly at the young man who was holding her up. “Roxas…”

“Am I… the one who did this to you?” He asked, confused. He was already forgetting her, wasn’t he? She felt the smile (was the smile real? She didn’t know if she could feel happy now… or at all, really) slip from her lips as she shook her head.

“No…” She could see flakes of something, maybe ice, float up into the air. “It was my choice… to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way.” She looked up at the sky again, orange as the eternal twilight they had witnessed so many times of the town continued. “I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back… to be with him.”

She grabbed the hand holding her shoulder to keep her up, to look at her. Roxas’ eyes moved to her hand before she spoke again. “Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor.” She felt part of her begin to crystalize (that’s what happened to the others when they broke down too, right?) and she looked at him directly. “All those hearts that I’ve captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free.”

“Kingdom Hearts… Free them?” He looked so lost, so confused. It hurt her, where she knew her heart should be but wasn’t, that he was forgetting her. But she had to pull through for him. He noticed as she did that her legs were crystalizing faster now, far faster than before. He reached for them, unsure of what to do. 

“It’s too late… for me to undo my mistakes.” He looked back at Xion, as she continued, “But you can’t let Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can’t.” His gaze went back to her legs, and she spoke again, smiling softly.

“Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I’m glad… I got to meet you.” Looking up, she saw the clocktower that they all sat on, eating sea salt ice cream together. That reminded her… “Oh… And of course, Axel, too. You’re both my best friends…” She reached up to Roxas’ face, wanting to know he was real, that she could touch her best friend. “Never forget. That’s the truth.”

As she began to let go, and close her eyes, she felt his hand grasp hers tightly. Her eyes jolted open, confused. In another life, another time, she would accept the fate before her willingly. But here, when Roxas grabbed her hand, confusion took hold. “No!”

“Xion…” He remembered? Did he… Push past the loss of memories? Why? She was- “Who else will I have ice cream with?” She was confused, even as she crystalized more. What did that mean? Did… Axel leave him behind? Or did Roxas leave Axel behind? He was alone… 

But there was no going back now, as she felt the crystallization complete and cover her whole body. Her world turned white, and for a brief instant, blue. Then, she felt nothing as her body collapsed into dust. All that remained of her, that Roxas would see, was a small seashell that she picked up from the beach. The beach she wanted them all to go to one day.

“Xion…”

\-----

In another world, another time, this would be the end of a story. A heart, under a year old, would find its way into a young man in slumber, who would soon complete that final request. This would end with three friends reuniting on that promised day, where darkness would prevail and light would expire. And they would live, if briefly, happily ever after…

But not all endings happen as we see them. Sometimes, a little nudging from fate, or destiny, will topple what was once in order. A heart born in one land may find itself in another, a land where heroes are gifted power by their divine progeny, or built by young men in their homes. Or even as a toy in a young boy’s house, seeking to give them laughs, or even on the shores of a beach much like you know.

But this one? This heart did not end up in those places, not the soul of the young man who sleeps to regain what he lost. No… This is a land where heroes are not born… They are forced into it by men of higher powers, picked because of either bravery or stupidity, because they are the sons of divine beings…

Or, in the case of one briliant man held captive in a cave… They are built.

\---

When Xion opened her eyes again, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to see. She was inside Sora, right? So why… Was she feeling like she was still in Twilight Town? No, she thought to herself as she looked up at the sky, this wasn’t Twilight Town at all. The sky was… Blue. Like Neverland or the Islands. Though the sounds of explosions, screams, and shouting were also not normal. 

Sitting up, she looked around and frowned. There was nothing that made some sense, as she saw pretty much a light version of the World that Never Was. If the World That Never Was had the aftermath of a giant Heartless invasion. Buildings with windows broken, and people running around or using… Odd small devices that were handheld and looking at the same scene they were looking at? There were people in blue and black clothes and others, and some seemed to look up.

The Puppet found her own gaze looking up and… That was not a Heartless or anything she had seen before. A giant beast, like a… She frowned as she tried to put the appearance of the behemoth with something in her mind. A large wyvern but with no legs? The Antlion was probably as close as she could get in terms of length, but everything else? With the fins and the giant maw and the disgusting fact it was bleeding down onto the building below it.

“What…” She murmured, standing and looking around herself. She was on the side of a street, close to the road itself but off to the side that most people didn’t seem to notice her. She still had on her black coat, and she found herself frowning.

How did she get here? What happened to her after she vanished to return to Sora? And most importantly, what happened to this world? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is gonna be a long one. I have no idea where this story originally infested itself in my mind, but I sure hope I can make this work. Xion is by far one of my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts and by god I want more for her than forgetting memes and cameos until the third 'main' game! So, hopefully this long journey is enjoyable, and have a good day/evening/night! 
> 
> (Yes I'm bad at author notes.)


End file.
